Santai-Santai
Yeah! Ini dia halaman dimana kita dapat ber'lambe' ria. Semua postingan, tentunya yang masih berhubungan dengan Macintosh dan tidak melanggar hukum per-wiki-an diperbolehkan disini. Mari berkontribusi bikin ini halaman yang asiikkk untuk dibaca kita Mac users (and non Mac users too!)..! Hanya ada satu rule disini: Jangan delete karya orang lain yakkh!. Caranya juga gampang, tinggal ikutin aja templates kode Wiki yang sebelumnya, copy paste dibawahnya, dan upload gambarmu! Mudah sekali! id-mac Mac Users Rig! Ya, disinilah kumpulan komputer-komputer yang dipergunakan anak-anak id-mac. Penasaran? Semuanya ada di sini! Mulai dari yang aneh, sampe yang chaem abies! Ayo, upload rigmu dan pertunjukkan hanya di Wiki id-mac! It's all happening here guys! Image:duren.jpg|Ini rignya Duren, punggawa id-mac yang selalu nongkorong di WWWOK Kemang. Layar portable Apple seperti iBook, PowerBook & MacBook Pro ga cukup gede baginya, maka Mac Mini + Cinema Displaypun jadi!! Image:anaksph.jpg|Pernah denger 1 to 1 learning? Itu loh, programnya Apple untuk semua anak pakai iBook. Hm.. bayangkan bila yang mendapatkan iBooknya anak-anak macam ini, jadinya apa ya?? catatan: mereka pada teriak HERO GUE MATI!! Image:indrapb.jpg|Hanphone jatoh aja penyok, gimana PowerBook! Ini PBnya Indra Suljana, jatuh dari ketinggian meja makan kantin sekolahan. Aduuuh.. guys, jangan deh jatuhin komputer Applemu, bikin kita semua gemes!! =D Image:macmicrosoft.JPG|Ok! It is now OFFICIAL, hehehe.. Macs are invading the office of Microsoft Indonesia! Kok bisa.. mungkin perlahan-lahan banyak yang semakin sadar bahwa keduanya dapat hidup secara berdampingan... LOL Kumpulan iPod 4G Rusak! Hei! Hari ini gue main ke gudangnya eStore Ratu Plaza, and guess what! pas mereka lagi ngepacking semua claim iPod pada minggu itu. Penasaran iPodnya padaan seperti apa? Liat aja sendiri! Enjoy~! image:ipod_rusak1.jpg|Hii.. parah ah... kasiaaan deh... image:ipod_rusak2.jpg|Raja kebakar ditengah! Grakk! image:ipod_rusak3.jpg|Mengapaa... aku rusakk.. hauhaua.. image:ipod_rusak_6.jpg|Huauaua... menara iPod Rusak! Mac Errors! Yup, kita sebagai pengguna Mac tahu bahwa Mac itu engga sepenuhnya perfect, tapi justru ketidaksempurnaan itu yang bikin indah bukan? Hehehe... siph deh. Post your error screencaps goes here guys. image:bluetoothonoff.png|Mau nyala atau engga sih! Ayo donk.. image:sowhat.jpg|Hm.. ok... mungkin kedepannya akan ada tulisan -fill in your own error- kali ya? image:unknownerror.jpg|Walaupun error tidak diketahui, tetap dicarikan penyelesaiannya. =) image:notfound.jpg|Kalau begini, kapan ketemunya? Mau internetan nih! image:safari.jpg|Nah.. ini dia regularitas di Safari, browser terbaik Apple image:Error_Calculator.jpg|5+5=error! "Apple nya bisa sulap... tuh keyboard calculator nya hilang!" MacBook Unpacking Pictures! image:macbook_unpacking2.jpg|Nah, si MacBook putih imut ini siap untuk ditelusuri lebih lanjut. Kira-kira apa isinya ya? gatel banget... image:macbook_unpacking3.jpg|Tipis, ringan dan enteng. Memang portable yang ideal untuk anak sekolahan. Yes! 100 MacBook for my school! Hurray... image:macbook_unpacking4.jpg|Memang badan MacBook yang melebar bikin kelihatan tambah top. Ditaruh di atas iBreeze, masih ada gap sisa sedikit dibelakangnya. image:macbook_unpacking5.jpg|Ternyata worry # 1 saya tentang ukuran charger tidak terbukti. Charger MacBook terbukti sama besarnya dengan charger PowerBook/iBook, jadi ok deh! image:macbook_unpacking6.jpg|The old and the new. I'm still in love with my PowerBook, so I'm going to give the MacBook away. Hahaha. image:macbook_unpacking7.jpg|Kalau ditanyakan fitur paling asik dari MacBook ini, saya jawab adalah kemampuannya untuk klik kanan dengan cara tap-trackpad dengan dua jari id-mac Desktops! Nah, ini di bagian lain ya... Go to id-mac desktops